You Belong With Me
by Sun111shine3
Summary: Simple and Sweet.


**Wellllls, I hope you all like this!! **

* * *

Emi Isuzu tapped her foot impatiently while she was waiting for her next assignment. She was sitting in the red chair, which was located up against the wall. Mitsuomi was looking thru some neatly stacked papers when he looked up at her and said "You can go. I have nothing for you to do right now."

"Right," Emi agreed as she stood up and bowed. She walked out of the room, and walked down the stairs and was about to leave thru the doors when Shiro Tagami stopped her.

He had a bandana on, like always, and long blackish hair.

"Where are you going?" he rudely asked her.

"I've been dismissed," she replied as she struggled to get her I-pod out of her pocket. "Not like it matters to you, but im going out for a job. I'll be back later." She started to walk away but was stunned when she heard Shiro was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Huh? Oh..*cough* nothing *cough* *cough*," he said, looking away.

"Hmph. Whatever," she stuck her nose up in the air and turned and walked away.

She exited the building with her neon green I-pod in hand. She searched thru all of her playlists until she finally got to one she loved. It also had her favorite song, and that always made her want to job and run and fight.

She jogged thru the park and past all of the happy couples, who were all holding hands.

"_If only...," she thought as she watched them._

Each couple was smiling and totally in love. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the man she truly loved.

"_But... he loves....," she struggled to say his name._

She kept jogging but when she looked at one of the men who were by themselves. She believed him to be the man of her dreams. _"Mits...Mitsuomi?" _She asked while she tried reaching for him. He had the same green hair and had the same build as Mitsuomi, but just as her quivering hand reached for his back, he vanished. She brought her hand to her chest and bit her lip.

"_Foolish... of course he...," she sadly thought. _

As she stood there, wallowing in her pain, her I-pod started tweeking out and she was brought back to the real world. She decided to change the play-lists. She changed it to the list she never listens to anymore, in hopes of not hearing a song that reminds her of Mitsuomi and Maya.

But much to her dismay, every song on that playlist, and on all of her playlists, would somehow remind her of them.

She wanted to take a break, so she sat down on an empty wooden bunch in the park. As soon as she sat down, the song had changed to a different song.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do...**

"_That's right... almost every time that Maya and Mitsuomi see each other... she yells at him or says something sarcastic...," she sighed and looked down. "If I was his girl... I would never do that!"_

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**She'll never know your story like I do**

"_Yeah...," she thought. She looked up and balled up her fists. "Maya doesn't know the whole story... so many things had happened two years ago, and she doesn't have a clue. But I know! Mitsuomi wouldn't have to bother going thru all of that pain and suffering, with having to explain everything to her... she probably wouldn't even listen! But I already know everything... so it'll be ok!" She stood up quickly, with a determined look in her eyes. Her heart started to beat faster and faster._

**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

She unclenched her fist and started to jog again. This time, she was headed back to the man she belongs with. She tried avoiding the couples in her way but there were too many of them, and she kept bumping into them.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

"_Mitsuomi..." small tears started to form as she was running. She didn't care. She had the hugest smile on her face and nobody could match it. She was going to tell Mitsuomi everything._

**You've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?**

"_I'll... fix everything!" she thought happily. "I'll make her pay for all of the pain she's put you thru! And then... you can be happy... with me," she giggled and changed from jogging to running. She wanted to get there was fast as possible. It was almost 6 o'clock and most people around that time would be heading home._

She finally reached the school after a few minutes. She put the song on repeat so she could keep her confidence up. She ripped open the school doors and ran thru the school building. She didn't see anyone in the school but she remembered seeing Mitsuomi's car was still parked in the parking lot, so she didn't worry. She quickly ran up the steps and down the hall.

"**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along, so why can't you see**

**you belong with me!"**

She sang along as she reached the big doors to the Executive Council's room. She burst into the doors with a loud bang and searched the room. She couldn't see anyone, so she moved quickly to the other doors in the room. She saw Shiro sitting in a chair, looking out of the window. She looked around that room, but he was the only one there.

"Where is he?!" Emi demanded, fully out of breath.

"Huh? Wh-," he started.

Emi ran in front of him and picked him up by the collar. Her hands were shaking and she was close to tears. "Mitsuomi!" She shouted.

"H-He left about ten minutes after you did..." he gasped out.

Emi dropped her hands and Shiro fell back onto his chair with a thump. "But... his car..." she looked down.

"Bunshichi lent him his car."

"Where was he going? Why did he..." She looked up at him, and he could see her eyes shining. "Did anyone go with him?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, he said he had important business to discuss with Maya Natsume, and he said he had to do it alone," he said, looking confused.

Emi looked away from him and looked out of the window. After a couple of seconds of heavy breathing, she moved out of the room, closed the door, and exited out of the Executive Council's room, and closed that door, too. She clenched her chest as she leaned up against the closed door. After a minute, she finally whispered, "It's not... meant to be..." as her tears silently fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry if that's not the ending you want, but to be honest, I like Emi and all but...**

**Mitsuomi really does belong with Maya! =]**

**and!! I have to give most of the credit to Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'**

**cuz she's the one who gave me the inspiration to write this!**


End file.
